Drabble pile
by HoodieMon
Summary: Here I will post drabbles from tiem to time. Mostly StevexLeo (cuz I am a freak like that)
1. Wake up- StevexLeo part 1

One person would assume that they would lead a life free from pain. However, some people don't have that luck. Especially those people who have chosen the path made of thorns. The war Jin caused left many of casualties in its wake and the infirmaries were always full. Soldiers and civilians alike were filling the hospital beds, with nurses constantly patrolling the rooms. With moderately paced steps, a nurse ventured into a room near the main lobby. She slowly approached the blonde boxer who was sitting next to the hospital bed in which an injured blonde female was laying along with the small husky laying on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything you need…? Shall I get some coffee for you?" the nurse asked politely as she walked to the boxer, who was gently holding on to the Leos hand and didn't lift his gaze from the seemingly lifeless body.

"No… I am fine for now…" he replied in a dead cold tone, still not lifting his gaze towards the nurse. The sight before him left his heart and mind crushed. To see Leo so hurt, all because of his own doubts and fears.

"If there is anything you need, let me know…" the nurse spoke up again and left the room quietly, closing the door behind her. The clicking sound the door made caused the brits memories to stir up again.

The distinct gunshot still rang in his head, with the image of Leos frail frame used as a shield to save him. The mere thought of Leo being in this fragile state because of his mistake and recklessness, which nearly cost his beloved her own life, ate him at his own consciousness. Wasn't he supposed to be one to keep Leo safe? Wasn't he supposed to be the one to be in that bed instead of her? Why did he let this happen? All of these questions tormented him as he tried his hardest to keep the tears from flowing down his face, his hands tightly holding hers.

The small husky that was lying next to Leo nuzzled her cheek gently, whimpering and howling sadly. It wanted the blonde to wake up and give it a rub on the back, like she always did when she came home. The mere sound of the saddened howl threw Steve over the edge as tears started to flow down his face. He is not able to do anything, only to hope for the young blonde wake up and come back to him. He wanted to see her smile again, at least just once.  
The brit slowly lifted his gaze towards her lifeless face, his hand gently grazing the pale cheek and her golden blonde fringes. He then got closer and placed his lips gently on her forehead, gently rubbing the palm of her hand.

"Please…" he murmured softly with a shaky voice. "Wake up… Don't leave me all alone…"


	2. Wake up- StevexLeo part 2

The hallways were becoming empty as the night closed in, only the small lights flickering from the rooms. The boxer was slowly walking through the hall, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He had to handle some papers for Leo's medical bills, which weren't all that much of a problem. The salary he was getting from the commercials and matches were more than enough to cover the payment. What worried him more was Leo.

The conversation he had with the doctor worried him greatly, especially one particular sentence: "She may never wake up." As Steve entered the room, the puppy was sleeping in the blondes lap like a log. Sitting down, the boxer looked at the seemingly lifeless German, a sad frown painted on his features. The anxiety slowly started to build up at the mere thought that Leo may never open her eyes again. The reality he was facing was cruel and there was nothing he could do to make it better.

As the words rang in his head, the brit laid his head down on the edge of the bed. The beeping sound of the life support machines really drove him crazy, forcing him to cover his ears. The anxiety within his chest only grew as he tried to block the annoying sound out of his head. With his gaze turned towards the blonde, he gently took her hand and held it close while nuzzling it gently. The warmth of Leos hand calmed him down for a bit, his rushing heartbeat slowing down.

"Leo…" he murmured as he closed his eyes, the tiredness getting the better of him.

As his muscles started to relax, Steve tried to fall asleep. As he slowly started to relax, he felt something ruffle his hair. Probably Milo wants to take a walk. Steve opened his eyes again, only to see the little husky still asleep. He turned then towards Leo who was, and much to his surprise, fully awake with a half lidded smile directed at the boxer.

"Hey…" she spoke up faintly as her hand was gently stroking through his slicked back hair. This prompted the boxer to sit up and wrap his arms around her frail frame. All of the pent up anxiety got the better off him as tears started to run down his face.

"I…" he swallowed his own tears as he fought to form a coherent sentence. "I am… I am so sorry, Leo…"

"Shhh…" The blonde smiled weakly and gently kissed Steve's cheek, getting to calm him down a little. As the brit slowly backed away and laid Leo down on the bed, his hand gently brushed Leo's pale cheek. He could hardly believe that this wasn't a dream, but at the same time he felt like a huge rock fell of his heart.

Leo turned her gaze to Milo, who was still vastly asleep. The blonde couldn't help but to chuckle a bit as she patted the little fur ball.

"He missed you…" the brit spoke up faintly with a faint smile. He picked up the puppy and carefully handed him to Leo. The blonde carefully took him and snuggled him close, brushing Milo's fur with her fingers. Steve laid down next to the young blonde, pulling her closer into a warm hug and nuzzling her blonde mane gently.

"I missed you…" he continued to whisper softly and kissed her lips gently, still shedding small tears. The blondes pale face received a rosy hue as their lips locked, her hand reaching towards his cheek to wipe away the tears.

"It's not your fault…" Leo said softly as she nuzzled him gently, hoping to calm his nervous heart. The boxer still felt guilt that was burning badly in his chest and he couldn't hide really well.

"Leo… I-"

"Shhh…" the blonde cut him off before he could continue, gently tapping his lips "It's not your fault…"

The boxer simply leaned his head on Leos, trying to forget what happened if not for Leo's sake. She was alive, and that is all that mattered. As Steve slowly rocked Leo to sleep, he kissed her forehead gently and covered himself and Leo with bed sheets.

"Sleep well…"


End file.
